Carpenters and other workmen who need to attach a hinge assembly to a door and doorjamb (or similary place a pair of hinge leaves horizontally along an outfolding bin panel, etc.) usually have to measure and mark off the exact location for each hinge plate, that is, on each of the adjacent support structures both as to height and for lateral location along an end wall such as a door jamb. Some effort has been made to make this lateral alignment measurable by the hinge itself. Thus U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,922 to Kellems provides projecting contact collars (formed integral with corresponding pintles which therefor are not removable). However this merely places the spine or pintle axis equa-distant from both structures (door and door jamb), while keeping the latter separated by the thickness of the leaves. All emphasis appears to be on flush-aligning the two panel faces 34a, 35a FIG. 4 of Kellems, which are on the projecting hinge-pin side of the door. This is seldom a problem.
In the West German Pat. No. 820,864, there are provided edge abutment shoulders a.sup.3, b.sup.3 for each panel along the spine side of the hinge. This still leaves a gap Y between the end surfaces FIGS. 4, 6, or Z, FIGS. 3, 5; in either event, the only support between the panel or door jamb and its hanging door is the short height [length] of the hinge(s).
This tendency to align only the spine-face of adjacent panels appears likewise in U.S.Pat. No. Des. 175,366 to Schoen and Belaschk where each leaf carries a pair of abutment lugs which are not in the same plane; i.e. the adjacent thus-coupled panels would be UNaligned (to the extent seen in either FIG. 2 or FIG. 4). That is, the spine faces of the panels would be disposed parallel but with one horizontally displaced from the plane of the other. In all three of these examples, there is no concept of seating both hinge leaves in a single thickness [or indeed ANY] edge recess; nor of a hinge pin held against rotation in the bearing of only one leaf, which in addition is removable without the leaves being separable as long as they remain closed and mounted.